<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signs of Home by KittyCargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278288">Signs of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo'>KittyCargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Signs of Affection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL, AU, Accidental Innuendo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate University, American Sign Language, Deaf Family, Deaf Remus, Deaf Remus Lupin, Dinner With The Parents, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Language mishaps, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, good parents, meet the parents, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes Sirius home to his family, where Sirius gets to practice the new signs he learned’s over dinner with his Deaf boyfriend’s parents. Soft and funny moments bring the couple closer together.</p><p>Part 2 of The Signs of Affections Series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Signs of Affection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signs of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/gifts">pixelated</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Belated Birthday to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated">pixelated</a>. I hope it was a great birthday, and I hope you enjoy this! Lots of people said they wanted to read more of this AU, but you were the first to say it and that really meant a lot to me.</p><p>Thank you to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin">kattlupin</a> for keeping this a surprise and being a wonderful beta and cheerleader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius stood tensely on the front porch of Remus’ parents’ house, the chilled bottle of wine sweating in one hand — the weather unseasonably warm for early October — his other hand entwined in Remus’. He took a deep breath.</p><p>He thought he’d done a good job hiding his nerves, but Remus must’ve noticed some sort of trepidation in his face. He squeezed Sirius’ hand briefly before letting go to sign, “<em>You OK?”  </em></p><p>Sirius put on a smile. “<em>Fine.</em>”</p><p>Remus’ brow furrowed just a little as he searched Sirius’ face; Sirius resisted the urge to touch his thumb to it and smooth it out. “<em>You’re nervous?” </em></p><p><em> “A little,” </em>Sirius admitted.</p><p>Sirius had been too self-conscious to reach out and show affection on Remus’ parents front porch, but Remus had no qualms about it. He leaned in and lightly kissed Sirius. “<em>It’s going to be fine. They’re going to like you because I like you.” </em></p><p>Remus looked so certain, and before Sirius could start to worry again, he rang the doorbell and Sirius saw the lights flash inside the house; for some reason it hadn’t occurred to Sirius that Remus’ Deaf parents would have a flashing light doorbell, and he felt a bit stupid for not having realized this. As they waited, Sirius glanced around at the small but tidy front porch. There was a little scarecrow sitting on a small hay bale, a couple pots of bright flowers — orange and purple and yellow.</p><p>The door swung open and Remus’ mom immediately pulled him in for a hug. Sirius could easily see their resemblance, the same light hair (though hers was straight instead of curly), and the same warm golden brown eyes. When she turned to look at Sirius, he noticed her eyes crinkled at the corners the same way that Remus’ did when he smiled.</p><p>“<em>That’s your new boyfriend? He’s tall!” </em> she signed, and Sirius was relieved that he had no problem understanding her. “<em>My name is H-o-p-e.” </em>She showed a name sign with an H, at the corner of her mouth, her fingers moving in a curling motion. Sirius mentally repeated it to himself.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of Remus’ pleased smile, a blush just beginning to creep up his cheeks before Sirius was pulled down for his own hug. Hope was taller than Effie, but the hug felt similar — affection so easily given. He passed off his bottle of wine to her, and she led them into the house. Sirius followed them down a hall past family vacation photos, school photos of a grinning Remus, and pictures of people that Sirius didn’t recognize but had the same noses and eyes as Remus. </p><p>They came to a sunny kitchen that adjoined a dining room, the smell of garlic and warm bread filled the room. </p><p><em> “It smells good. What’d you make?” </em>Remus asked his mother as he lifted the lid of a large stock pot to peer inside. </p><p>She spelled something, and even though she spelled slow and clear, Sirius missed the word. <em> “Again?” </em>he asked, immediately frustrated at his own capabilities.</p><p><em> “L-E-N-T-I-L, like beans, soup,” </em>Hope repeated, even slower than before. Sirius nodded to show he understood.</p><p>“<em>Where’s dad?” </em> Remus asked, coming around to sit at the counter with Sirius, his thigh pressed against Sirius’.</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes. “<em>Downstairs.” </em></p><p>“<em>Doing what?” </em> Hope threw up her hands exasperatedly and Remus let out a huff of indignation. “<em>Want us to go get him?"</em></p><p>
  <em> “Do you mind?” </em>
</p><p><em> “No problem.” </em> Remus was already standing again, his hand sliding along Sirius’ shoulders. Remus’ hand was warm through the back of Sirius’ shirt, warm in Sirius’ hand as he tugged him back down the hall, past the pictures and front door again, around a corner to the top of the stairs. Sirius let out a little noise of surprise as Remus pushed him back against the wall — it felt loud after so much quiet.</p><p>Sirius pulled back as far as he could with Remus pressed against him. <em>"Your parents </em> —<em>” </em></p><p><em> “You’ll hear them coming,” </em>Remus signed, a mischievous smile on his face that Sirius needed to taste.</p><p>Sirius’ senses felt on high alert as he tried to listen intently to the household noises; his attention kept drifting to the way Remus’ breath kept hitching, the way his hands slipped under Sirius’ shirt, fingertips tracing light patterns on his chest.</p><p>A pot lid clattered in the kitchen, making Sirius jump; Remus watched his reaction amusedly before bursting into laughter, a loud, happy guffawing sound that Sirius treasured.</p><p>Still laughing, Remus gently disentangled himself and turned (deftly avoiding Sirius’ swat), reaching for the stairway light, flipping it on and off repeatedly. Sirius could hear shuffling movement moving closer to the bottom of the stairs, then Remus’ dad’s head peered around the corner. Sirius smiled to see he had the same curls as Remus, though in salt and pepper instead of tawny brown.</p><p>“<em>What?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “It’s time to eat! What are you doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought I’d pull the Halloween decorations out for your mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And you needed to do that right now?”  </em>
</p><p>Remus’ dad gave a shrug that seemed both sheepish and defensive at the same time as he started up the stairs. The look on Remus’ face was fondly exasperated and Sirius realized that this was part of the routine, that this gentle ribbing was a way of showing their affection for each other. </p><p>Once his dad was at the top of the stairs, Remus introduced Sirius.</p><p>“<em>Nice to meet you,” </em> Sirius signed as Remus’ dad (“Lyall,” Sirius reminded himself) sized him up. </p><p>“<em>You too,” </em> Lyall answered, reaching out for a very firm handshake.</p><p>They made their way to the dining room, the sunset casting warm shadows through the windows on everyone as they grabbed dishes to bring to the table as they passed through the kitchen. Sirius recognized the way Lyall tried to take everything from Hope, not letting her carry anything to the table, because it was the same thing Remus did when Sirius cooked. It made him feel tender, to see Remus’ parents taking care of each other, to know that Remus had learned those habits from them.</p><p>They all sat down and started dishing up. The soup was delicious — lemon and onion and garlic blending together — and the bread was homemade. Sirius searched for something to say, nervous to use his sign skills for something more complicated than an introduction. He lost track of the conversation and practiced it twice in his head. </p><p>DINNER- eat + night WONDERFUL- both hands push forward with palms facing out once at the head and then once at chest level I- point to self on chest REALLY- pointer finger at mouth, moving out and down HUNGRY- C handshape on chest moving down twice. </p><p>“<em>Dinner is wonderful. I was really hungry.” </em></p><p>Remus’ eyes went wide. The conversation stopped, then Lyall burst out laughing. Hope reached over and touched Sirius’ shoulder to get his attention. Her mouth was twitching upwards like she was trying to hide her smile but her eyes were kind and understanding. </p><p><em> “Hungry,” </em> she signed, using the same handshape and movement that Sirius did. “<em>One time. Not twice.” </em>She demonstrated the difference and Sirius signed it again, correctly this time.</p><p>Lyall was still laughing. Sirius glanced at Remus, whose cheeks were pink. “<em>What did I say?” </em></p><p>Remus looked like he was debating what to say, but finally gave up and was just straight-forward. <em> “H-O-R-N-Y.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Sorry! I didn’t mean—“ </em>
</p><p>Lyall waved his hand, interrupting Sirius. “<em>We know. It happens, it’s fine. But,” </em> he gave a big shrug, “<em>it’s still funny.”  </em></p><p>Remus scooted his chair closer to Sirius, put his hand on Sirius’ knee and squeezed gently. Sirius realized that even though Remus’ blush hadn’t faded all the way, his eyes were amused. The conversation picked up again, Remus’ warm hand on his knee reassuring him. </p><p>“<em>You OK?” </em>Remus signed under the table. </p><p>“<em>Yeah,” </em> Sirius signed back. <em> “Just embarrassed.” </em></p><p>Remus squeezed his hand, and soon Sirius was able to tentatively rejoin the conversation. </p><p>Sirius’ mix up aside, it was a very nice evening. The Lupins were gracious hosts, warm and welcoming, and Sirius felt privileged that he was able to see this side of Remus.</p><p>When the evening ended, they invited him back; Lyall’s handshake included a clasp on the shoulder, and Hope gave him an extra squeeze before letting go. </p><p>They got in the car and Remus flipped the overhead dome light on so they could sign to each other in the dark and chat on the way back to Remus’ apartment. </p><p>Remus glanced at him with a mischievous smile. “<em>So.” </em></p><p><em> “What?” </em>Sirius asked. </p><p>
  <em> “Are you still horny?”  </em>
</p><p>Sirius groaned, and put his hands over his face but was able to laugh with Remus about it. He pulled his hands away when he felt Remus tapping his knee. </p><p>“<em>I was just thinking, that if you’re still horny, I might have some solutions for that.” </em></p><p>Sirius laughed, caught Remus’ hand and kissed the back of it. “<em>Tell me more.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo">Find me on tumblr @kittycargo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>